directionally challenged
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: Ace wants to tell Julius something hopeing to find the man before Julius finds him, but being directionally challenged that he is...


"Julius? Where are you? I've brought my collection for the day…" Ace said as he wandered the halls of the tower, looking for the mortician of the clocks.

"Juuliiuuussss….!" He stopped and wondered if he hadn't accidently wandered into the wrong place again. He looked around at the decorations (what little there was) and nodded to himself. "Maybe he's not home…?" he asked himself.

"Ace?" the directionally challenged man looked up at the young outsider with a heart and smiled. "Alice! Have you seen Julius? I can't find him anywhere…" Alice smiled gently. "I'm afraid he's not here at the moment… something about going to get more tea…" she looked up in thought and smiled again, looking at Ace.

"If you like, I can put those clocks in his room for when he gets back!" he smiled but shook his head.

"this actually has a special clock in it this time… so I kinda wanna give it to him myself…" she put her hand on her chin in thought and shrugged.

"If that's what you want…" he smiled and turned on his heel.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Peter's been looking for you! Haha but don't worry I took care of him for you…" she stared at him for a few seconds before her changed to one of worry. "You didn't h-""I didn't hurt him I promise… I just told him that you were at Gowlands…" she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Ace!" he beamed and walked off, waving over his shoulder.

-**3 hours later-**

"Ace? What are you doing here?" Julius said as he stopped in the middle of the hallway staring in slight shock at the man sitting up against a wall.

"What- oh! Julius! I came here a while ago to drop off this clock but you weren't here so Alice offered to put it in your room for me but I said no. so when I went to leave I got lost so after an hour maybe I sat down here…" Julius rolled his eyes and gestured for Ace to follow him.

"You haven't gotten lost in here in a while…" Ace smiled. "Well I usually have a set path too… but since you weren't here I wandered around looking for you!" Julius sighed and pushed up his glasses. "That would do it…" he mumbled. "So what did you collect today?" Ace set the bloody bag on the table in front of them. "You got a special one today…" Julius raised his eyebrows in mild surprise as he pulled out the clocks.

"And whose would that be? These are all the clocks here…" he asked as he opened up the bag, looking inside it in case he missed it and not noticing Ace move behind him and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Mine…." He whispered in Julius' ear, making him turn to face him with a blush across his cheeks.

"What- mmf!" he stared in shock at Ace when he felt the other mans lips on his own.

Ace had a smiled blush on his face when he pulled away and smiled. "I always thought your lips would be soft because of how much you take care of your hair…" he mumbled as he gently pulled at the long pulled back strands. "Guess I was right…" he whispered as he kissed Julius again.

"Ace…" he looked at Julius with a dejected look as his chest was pushed back. "Are you sure…?" Ace smiled smugly and nodded once. "That outsider got nothing on you." Julius blushed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck. "Then… you can kiss me all you want… as long as Alice doesn't steal you away…" he murmured embarrassed.

Ace's eyes suddenly hardened as he stared at the man. "Don't say her name." Julius looked up at the hatred resounding in his voice. "Why?" Ace kissed him forcefully and hugged him tightly. "Because. I fell like every time you do, you slip farther and farther away from me…" he mumbled pathetically, making Julius chuckle.

"Alright… ill try not to… I'm not promising anything though…" he said. Ace smiled and nuzzled Julius' cheek.

"That's good enough for me…" he said.

_**I love this coupling in Alice in the country of hearts! It's just the cute couple! Blood and Elliot would be the badass couple! X3 don't forget to review my lovely humans!**_

**-sociallyawkward**


End file.
